Elena's Twin Sister
by Captain Flame
Summary: Nicole Rose Gilbert is Elena's twin sister. Follow Nicole as she goes into the world of the supernaturals. Starts in season 1 please review tell me what you think Slow
1. Chapter 1- Pilot

Disclaimer - i don't own The vampire diaries or its characters. I only own Nicole. Please review and tell what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1- Pilot

"Nicole …. Hey Nicole wake up" says a brunette girl as she shakes her twin awake. Nicole groaned as she rolled over, deeper into her pillow. "Go away Elena". "Sorry no can do, Aunt Jenna told me to come wake you up" Elena says as she takes her twin's blanket. "Alright alright I'm up" Nicole says as she turns to look at her sister. "You okay Elena?" "I'm fine, how about you?" Elena asked as she watches her twin get her clothes together. "I'm okay" Nicole sighed. "I'll be down in a few minutes" Nicole says as she walks into the bathroom.

*10 minutes later in the Kitchen*

"Toast…..I can make toast" Aunt Jenna says with the refrigerator open. Nicole and Elena walks passed their aunt, over to the coffee pot. "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" says Elena as Nicole grabs 3 cups. "Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as walked over to his older sisters. "First day of school and I'm totally unprepared" says Aunt Jenna as she walks other to her bag. "Lunch money?" she asked holding out money. "I'm good" Elena says as Jeremy steals her cup of coffee. Nicole hands to her twin and makes herself another one. Jeremy takes the money and gives half of it to Nicole. "Anything else? A number 2 pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked a she puts things into her bag. "Don't you have a big presentation today?" asked Nicole. "I have a meeting with my thesis adviser at….. (looks at her watch) now…crap" Jenna says fixing her hair. "Go, we'll be fine" says Elena. Jenna runs out of the room gathering all of her things together. Nicole turns to her little brother "You okay?". Jeremy looks at Nicole. "Don't start" he says as he walks out of the house. Elena and Nicole look at each and sigh.

*10 minutes later in Bonnie's car *

"So Gram's keep telling me, I'm psychic, our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that" says Bonnie as she stared driving towards the school. Nicole and Elena looks at their friend likes she is crazy. "I know crazy right? She keeps going on and on about it and I'm like put this woman in a home already, but I started thinking, I predicted Obama and Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little islands….. NICOLE! ELENA! Back in the car please" says Bonnie. Nicole and Elena looked at each other, they had zoned out again. "We did it again didn't we?" asked Nicole. "I'm sorry Bonnie, you were saying that your psychic now….well then predict something, predict something about me" says Elena as she looked at Bonnie. "I see…"As she started a crow suddenly hit the car and they all screamed as the car spun around in circles. "What was that?" asked Bonnie. "Oh my god are you both okay?" she asked turning to Elena and Nicole. "I'm okay" "I'm fine" the twins say simultaneously. "It was like a bird or something, it came out of nowhere" Bonnie says. "It's okay Bonnie, we can't be afraid of cars for the rest of our lives" says Nicole. "I predict that this year is going to be kick ass and I predict that all of the sad times are over and you're going to be beyond happy" Bonnie says to Elena as she starts driving again.

*At school*

The girls are standing by their lockers when Caroline walked over. "Nicole! Elena! Oh my god" she says as she hugs Nicole then Elena. "How are you guys? Oh it's so good to see you both! How are they? Are they good?" she asked Bonnie. "Caroline we're right here" says Elena. "And we're fine thank you" Nicole finished for Elena. "Really?" Caroline asked the twins. "Yes" Nicole stared "much better" Elena finished for her twin. "Oh you poor things" Caroline said as she pulls the twins into another hug. "Okay Caroline" Nicole says. "Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" Caroline asked as she started walking away. "Oaky bye" says Bonnie. The girls began walking towards their class when Bonnie stops them by the main office. "Who is this?" Bonnie asked. Nicole and Elena turn to see a back of a boy standing in front of the secretary's desk. "All I see is a back" says Nicole as Elena nodded her head in agreement. "It's a hot back" Bonnie says turning her head sidewise. "I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar". "You're really going to run this psychic thing into the ground" Elena says turning to Bonnie. "Pretty much" Bonnie replies. Nicole smirked at Bonnie. Nicole and Elena turn towards a voice that says "Jeremy! Good batch man". They looked to see Jeremy walking in to the men's bathroom. "I'll be right back" says Elena as she follows Jeremy. "Please be hot!" Bonnie whispered to Nicole.

*In the men's bathroom*

Elena follows after Jeremy into the bathroom. "Great the first day of school and you're already stoned" Elena says as she grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes. "No I'm not". "Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena asked as she stared searching him. "Stop alright, you need to chill yourself alright" Jeremy says taking his sister's hands off him. "Chill myself? What is that stoner talks? Dude you're so cool". "Stop, Stop, I don't have anything on me, you crazy". "You haven't seen crazy Jeremy. I gave you a summer pass but I am done watching you destroy yourself". Jeremy tries to leave. "No No You know what go ahead. Keep it up. Just know that Nicole and I are going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, got it?" Elena says as she stops him from moving. They both look around as a student leavens the bathroom. "Jeremy I know who you are and it's not this person. So don't be this person" Elena says looking at her brother. "I don't need this" Jeremy says as he pushed passed Elena.

*With Bonnie and Nicole*

Bonnie and Nicole watched as the boy leaves the offices. The boy walks passed them. Bonnie starts to following him just staring at him. "Bonnie?" Nicole said quietly as she following her. Elena runs into the boy as she comes out of the men's bathroom. "Ah….excuse me… isn't this the men's room?" asked the mysterious boy. "Yes um I was just um….. It's a long story" Elena says awkwardly. Elena walks away as the boy goes into the men's room.

*History class*

They are all sitting listening to Mr. Tanner lecture about some event. Nicole sees Elena turn to look at the boy sitting near her. The boy looks back at her as she turns away smiling. Bonnie gets her phone out and text Elena "HAWT-E STARING U".

*After School*

Elena and Nicole were walking to the Cemetery to visit their parent's grave. Elena is sitting against a grave writing in her diary as Nicole picks some flowers to put on the grave when they see a crow land on their parents' grave. "Okay hi bird" Elena says to the crow. Nicole looks at her twin likes she is going crazy. "That's not creepy or anything" Nicole says as a fog started to surround them. Elena and Nicole grab their bags and stared to walk way. They stared to run when they see a showy figure where their they were. Elena trips and falls on a tree branch. "Elena are you okay?" Nicole asked as she helped her twin up. "Yeah I'm fine, let's just got out of here". They turned around and gasped to see the boy form school standing in front of them. "You both okay?" he asked. "Were you fallowing us?" Elena asked. "No I was…. I saw you fall" he said to Elena. "And you just happen to be hanging out in a cemetery?" Nicole asked. "I'm visiting family here" he responded. "Oh wow, I'm sorry , it's the fog, its making us foggy then back there was this bird and it was all very Hitchcock, that's the bird movie right Hitchcock" Elena says as she started to ramble. "I'm Elena" "I'm Nicole" the twins said. "I'm Stefan". "We know we have history together" Nicole said. "And English and French" Stefan tells the twins. "Right" Elena says as she stares at Stefan. Stefan pulls a piece of grass off of Elena's jacket. "Thanks….nice ring" Elena says as she looks at his hand. "Oh um it's a family heirloom, I'm kind of stuck with it" Stefan says as he plays with the ring. "It's weird huh?" "No its cool" the tins said together. "Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan asked with a weird look on his face. "Oh um I don't know" Elena said as she looked at her leg. "Oh my gods, Elena look at that" Nicole said looking at the blood on her twin's leg. "That' is not pretty" Elena says as she turns to see Stefan looking the other way. "Are you okay?" the twins asked him. "You should go… take care of that" Stefan says still looking the other way. Elena and Nicole turn to see that Stefan had disappeared. "Come on Elena let's get home" Nicole said as they stared to walk towards home.

*Later that night**Salvatore Boarding House*

Stefan is sitting in his room, at his desk. He's writing all the stuff that happened today in his journal. He stops writing and looks at Elena's diary.

*At the Grill*

Jeremy walks up to Vicki. "Hey" "Working" she says as she walks over to Matt and Tyler. "Thanks Vick" Matt says to his sister as she puts his food down. "Can I get you another refill?" she asked Tyler. "I would love one" Tyler say as Vicki takes his glass and walks away. Tyler stares at her ass as she walks away. "Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister" Matt says to his best friend. "I'm not hooking up with your sister". "You're such a dick" matt says to Tyler. Jeremy follows Vicki. "What's your deal? Summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered" Jeremy says to her. "Jeremy look I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy" Vicki tells him. "When was the last time you had sex with a puppy?" "Keep it down; I don't want to tell the whole world that I de-flowered Elena and Nicole's kid brother" Vicki tells him quietly."And de-flowered and de-flowered". "Look we hocked up a few times in a drug haze, it's over" Vicki tells Jeremy. "You've got to back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler". "Come on the guy's a totally douche. He only wants you for your ass" Jeremy tells Vicki as she turned to look at him. "Yeah, what do you want me for?" she asked him as she walks away. "His name is Stefan Salvatore, he lives with his uncle up at the Salvatore boarding house, he hasn't lived here since he was a kid, military family, they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue" Caroline told Bonnie as they walked over to a table. "You got all that in one day?" Bonnie asked Caroline. "Oh please I got all that between 3rd and 4th period, we're planning a June wedding" Caroline told Bonnie.

*At the Gilbert house*

"We're meeting Bonnie at the Grill" Elena told Aunt Jenna as she and Nicole walked passed their aunt. "Okay have fun…. Wait I got this…..don't stay out late it's a school night" Aunt Jenna says as she turned to look at the twins. Nicole and Elena laughed. "Well done Aunt Jenna" said Nicole as they turned to the door. Elena opens the door to see Stefan standing there. "Oh". "Sorry I was about to knock, I wanted to apologies for my disappearing at earlier it was strange" Stefan says to the twins. "No worries" Nicole said. "I get it, blood makes you squeamish" Elena says looking at him. "Something like that" Stefan says "How's your leg?" "Oh its fine, just a scratch" Elena said as she looks down at her leg. "How did you know where we lived?" Nicole asked him. "It's a small town, I asked the first person I saw" Stefan replied. "Oh I thought you might like this back" Stefan said as he pulled out Elena's dairy. "I must have dropped it, thanks you" Elena says as she grabs the book. "Don't worry I didn't read it". "Thanks you" Elena says as she took the book inside the house. "Were you guys going somewhere?" he asked. "Yeah we were going to meet up with some friends at the Grill" said Nicole. "Do you want to come?" Elena asked him. "Sure". "I'll drive" Nicole said as they walked over to her purple Camaro.

*The Grill*

Bonnie and Matt were sitting at a table talking. "How are they doing?" Matt asked Bonnie. "Their parents just died, what do you think?" "Has she said anything about me?" "Oh no I'm not getting n the middle of this. You pick up the phone and call Elena". Bonnie told him. "I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me". "Give her more time Matt" Bonnie told him. "More time huh?" Matt says looking at Elena and Nicole walk in with Stefan. Matt stood up when they walked over. "Hey I'm Matt nice to meet you". "Hey, Stefan" Stefan replied. "Hey" Elena said as Caroline walked over to them. "So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked him. "Yeah and moved when I was young" "Parents?" Bonnie asked looking at him. "My parents passed away" he replied. "I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Nicole asked. "None that I talk to, I live with my uncle". "So Stefan, if you're new here then you won't know about the party tomorrow night" Caroline said flirtatiously. "It's a back to school thing at the Falls" Nicole told him. "Are you going?" he asked Elena as he turned to look at her. "Of course she is" Bonnie tells Stefan before Elena gets the chance to answer.

*Salvatore Boarding House*

Stefan is changing his shirt when Zack walks in. "You promised" Zack sad holding up a newspaper. "This was an animal attack" Stefan says as he reads the paper. "Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, that they always suspect an animal attack" Zack told him. "You said you had it under control". "And I do" Stefan replied to Zack. "Please Uncle Stefan; Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quite for years. But there are people who remember. And you being here…. It's just gonna stir things up". Zack says as Stefan turns to look at him. "That's not my intentions". "Then what is? Why did you come back after all this time? Why now?" Zack questions his uncle. "I don't have to explain myself". "I know you can't change who you are. But you don't belong here anymore". Stefan looks down at the floor then back to Zack. "Where do I belong?" "I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake". Zack says as he leaves Stefan's bedroom.

*Next day- History class*

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls" Mr. Tanner started as he walked around the room. "How many casualties resulted in this Battle? Miss Bennett?" "Um…. A lot?" she answered. "I'm not sure. But, like, a whole lot". "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett. Mr. Donavan would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype?" "Its okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it". Everyone laughed. "Elena? Nicole? Surely one of you can enlighten us about one of the town's most historical events" Mr. Tanner turns to look at the twins. "I'm sorry, I don't know" Elena told Mr. Tanner. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break". "There were 346 casualties unless you're counting the local civilians" Stefan and Nicole told Mr. Tanner. "That's correct Miss Gilbert, Mr.…..?" "Salvatore". "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" "Distant" Stefan answered Mr. Tanner. "Well, very good. Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle". "Actually, there was 27, sir. Confederate soldiers fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons and they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts….Mr. Tanner" Stefan told Mr. Tanner.

*Later that night – At the party*

People drinking, dancing, making out everywhere Nicole looked. "Okay so he's a little pretty" Elena told Bonnie as they were standing near the fire. "He has that romance-novel stare" Bonnie told Elena. " 'Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul'" Nicole told Elena as if see was reading a book. They all laughed. "Where is he?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know" Elena replied as they looked around. "You tell me, you're the psychic one" Elena said to Bonnie. "Right I forgot" Bonnie said sarcastically. "Okay so give me a se. Grams says I have to concentrate" Bonnie says as she closed her eyes. "Wait you need a crystal ball" Nicole says as she gives Elena a beer bottle. "What" "That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow". "What?" the twins asked. "A crow, there was fog, a man… I'm Drunk. "It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it" Bonnie says when she see the twins staring to look scared. "Yeah? Okay I'm going to get a refill" she says as she walks away. "Okay Bonnie?" Elena turned to see Stefan standing in front of her. "Hi". "And that's my cue to leave" Nicole says as she walks away after Bonnie.

*sometime later*

"Jeremy come back here" Nicole says as she runs up to Elena and Stefan. "Oh god, you gatta be kidding me" Elena says. "What is it?" Stefan asked. "Our brother" the twins replied. "The drunk one?" "That would be the one. Excuse us" Elena says as she and Nicole go after Jeremy. "Need some help?" Stefan asked. "You're not going to want to see this" Nicole told him. "Jeremy" Elena says as they walked away from Stefan. "Jeremy". "Jeremy where the hell are you going?" Nicole asked. "I don't wanna hear it..Uha!" Jeremy says as he trips over Vicki who is laying on the ground covered in blood. "Vicki? No? Oh my god it's Vicki". "Oh my god" Elena says. "No" Jeremy touched Vicki as she gasped. "SOMEBODY HELP" Nicole screamed as they brought Vicki back to the party. "Vicki? Vicki what the hell? What happen?" Matt asked running up to his sister. "Call n ambulance" Nicole told a kid. "Everybody back up. Give her some space" Tyler said pushing people away. "It's her neck, something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood" Elena said as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Vicki, come on open your eyes. Look at me". Matt says trying to wake her up. Matt stares at Stefan as he leaves.

*Salvatore Boarding House*

Stefan runs up to the house. "What's going on?" Zack asked him. "Someone was attack tonight. Zack and it wasn't me" Stefan tells him as he goes up to his room. Stefan close the door to his room when he look out on the balcony to see a crow fly in. "Damon" Stefan says to the man on the balcony. "Hello brother". "Crows a bit much don't you think?" Stefan asked his brother. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog" Damon told him as looks around Stefan's room. "When did you get here?" "Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school" Damon says as he walks over to a bookshelf. "Your hair's different. I like it". "It's been 15 years, Damon". "Thanks god. I couldn't take another day of the 90'. That horrible grunge look did not suite you" Damon said with a smile. "Remember, Stefan, It's important to stay away from fads". "What are you here?" "I missed my little brother". "You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do" Stefan says as he watched his brother go around his room. "I've managed to keep myself busy". "You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you". "That could be a problem…. For you" Damon said. "Why are you here now?" "I could ask you the same question. However I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into 2 little words: Elena and Nicole" Damon said with a smile.

*Back at the party*

Matt gets into the ambulance with Vicki. "Hey we're gonna go mainline coffee and wait for news" Bonnie told Elena and Nicole. "We gotta take Jeremy home" Elena told her. "Elena, Nicole there's no way that I'm psychic. I know that but whatever I saw or what I think I saw… I have this feeling-" "Bonnie, what?" Nicole asked. "-That it is just the beginning" Bonnie told them.

*Salvatore Boarding House*

"They took my breath away, Nicole and Elena. Nicole may have blond hair with some purple in it but other than that they're both dead ringers for Katherine" Damon told Stefan. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around them? Being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon asked Stefan. "They're not Katherine". "Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" "I know what you're doing, Damon it's not going to work". "Yeah? Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked as he pushes Stefan. "Stop it". "Let's do it together. I saw a couple girls out there or let's cut to the chase. Let's just go straight for Elena and Nicole" Damon says as he keeps pushing Stefan. "STOP IT" Stefan yells at Damon as he pushes him back. "Imagine what their blood tastes like. I can" Damon yells right back. "I said STOP" Stefan says as he pushes Damon and himself off the balcony. Stefan grounds as she struggles to get up. "I was impressed. I give it a six. You missed on style, but I was pleasantly surprised" Damon says as he leans on a bush. "Very good with the whole face growly thing. It was good". "Yeah, it's all fun and games. Damon huh? But wherever you go people die". "That's a given" Damon tells his brother. "Not here, I won't allow it". "I take that as an invitation". "Damon, please. After all these years can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked. "I promised you an eternity of misery. Do I'm just keeping my word". "Just stay away from Elena and Nicole" Stefan tells Damon. "Where's your ring?" Damon asked his brother as he looked at his hand. Stefan looks down at his finger. "Oh yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple hours and poof, ashes to ashes". Damon tells Stefan. Damon chuckles. "Relax it's right here" Damon says as he give Stefan his ring. Stefan puts his ring on as Damon grabs him by the neck and throws him. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again" Damon says looking at Stefan who is on the ground. "I think we woke Zack up. Sorry Zack" Damon says as he walks away from Stefan

*At the Party*

"You okay?" Elena asked Jeremy. "I called Jenna. She's on her way" Nicole told her siblings. "There's people in uniforms? Last time I checked, They're the police" Elena told Jeremy as he took another sip of beer. "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore" Elena said. "They don't remember that our parents are dead. They've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on" Nicole told him. "I've seen you in the Cemetery writing in your diary. It that supposed to be you two moving on?" Jeremy said to his older sisters. "Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this" Elena said.

*Coffee with Bonnie and Caroline.*

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked Caroline. "Nope". "Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home" Bonnie said as she drank more coffee. "Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys that I want never want me?" "I'm not touching that" Bonnie said shaking her head. "I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And Elena always says the right thing. ugh. She doesn't even try. And he just picks her. And she and Nicole always the one that everyone pick for everything. And I try so hard and I'm never the one that….." Caroline says as she rambles. "It's not a completion, Caroline". "Yeah ,it is". Caroline told Bonnie.

*At the hospital*

Matt is sitting next to Vicki waiting for her to wake up. "Hey. Hey it's okay, you're going to be okay shhs" Matt says to Vicki when he notices she was waking up. "Matt-". "Hey don't try to talk okay? You're okay" he tells her. "Vampire". She said as she went back to sleep.

*Gilbert house*

Nicole looks into Elena's room to see her writing in her dairy. Nicole goes into her room and thinks about all the things that had happen today as she gets ready for bed. She heard Elena go down stairs to answers the door. Nicole could hear Elena invite Stefan in. "Elena I'm going to bed" Nicole told her twin from the top of the stairs. "Night sis". Nicole walks into to her room, climbs into bed and cuddles with her favorite stuff animal, a German Sheppard named Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2 - Night of The Comet

Chapter 2 – Night of the Comet

Disclaimer- i don't own anything but Nicole. sorry it took so long to update. i had midterms all last week and this week is spring break and it took forever to type this chapter.

please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Nicole was awoken by her alarm going off, her iPod playing "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson. She groaned as she got out of bed to turn it off. Nicole could hear Elena getting ready for school in the next room. Nicole sighed as she gathered her clothes for the day. "Today is going to be a long day" She thought to herself as she walked into her bathroom.

*10 minutes later*

"Hold on. Do I look adult? As in, respectfully parental?" Aunt Jenna asked Nicole as she walked out of her bathroom. "Depends where you're going" Nicole told her aunt as she walks into her room to grab her bag. "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." Aunt Jenna says as she walks over to the mirror in the hallway. "Hair up or down?" she asked messing with her hair. "Sexy stewardess" Elena says coming out of her room as Aunt Jenna puts her hair up. "Boozy housewife" Nicole says as Jenna puts her hair back down. "Up it is" Aunt Jenna says putting her hair back up. "You two are feisty today". "I feel good" "Which is rare" "So I've decided to go with it" "Fly free walk on sunshine and all that stuff" Elena and Nicole go back and forth, finishing each other thoughts. "Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked. "Oh he left early. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a bird house?" Aunt Jenna said as she looks at herself in the mirror. "There is no woodshop, is there?" she asked seeing the weird looks on the twin's faces. "No" the twins say shaking their heads. "Yeah."

*At the Hospital*

Vicki is sleeping in her hospital bed when Jeremy comes in. "You can't be in here, hun. Visiting hours don't stat till 9". A nurse told Jeremy as she walked over to Vicki. "I just—how is she?" Jeremy asked. "She's lost a lot of blood". "Yeah, but she's gonna be okay, right?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Vicki. "She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on". The nurse said as she guides Jeremy out of the room.

*At School – History class*

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago.. is hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over a 145 years" Mr. Tanner lectured to the class about the comet. Nicole watched as Elena and Stefan make goo-goo eyes at each other. "Now, the comet will be brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration… Are we bothering you? Mr. Salvatore? Miss Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner asked coming over to Stefan and Elena. Elena shock her head no as Nicole laughed quietly at her and Stefan.

*The Bell rings – dismissing the class*

"I brought t" Stefan says pulling out an old book from his bag. "I told you". "'Wuthering Heights by Ellis Bell'" Nicole reads the title of the book then gives it over to Elena. " You know I can't believe she didn't use her real name". Elena said as they continue walking down the hallway. "All of the Brontë sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time where female writers weren't very accepted" Stefan told the twins. "Where did you get it?" Elena asked him. "um…. It was passed down through the family" Stefan told Elena. "Well that's cool and all but I'm going to go find Bonnie and Caroline" Nicole said as she walked away from Stefan and Elena.

*With Bonnie and Caroline*

"Hey guys … wait up" Nicole said running after her two friends. "Okay I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie when Nicole caught up to them. "Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestor were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something" Bonnie told them. "Grams tried to explain it, but she was looped on the liquor." "And you tuned out" Nicole finished her thought. "Yup. Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so." Bonnie said as they turned the corner. "Yeah, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night" Caroline told Bonnie. "I didn't see him. You did" Bonnie said looking at Caroline. "Wait is this the guy you texted me about?" Nicole asked Caroline. "Yup". "Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know. I was drunk" Caroline said as they continued walking.

*with Matt and Elena*

"They're keeping her over night, but she should be able to come home tomorrow" Matt said as Nicole walked up next to him. "That's good news" the twins say. "Yeah". "Did you get in touch with your mom?" Nicole asked him. "Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend. So we'll see how long it takes for her to come running home" Matt told them as they get closer to the school. "Vicki's lucky that she's okay" Elena said. "I know and now there's talk of some missing campers". "Did she say what kind if animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asked. "She said it was a vampire" Matt said quietly. "What?" Elena asked. "Yeah, she wakes up last night, mutters 'vampire', and passes out" Matt told the twins. "A vampire... Really? What's next a werewolf?" Nicole asked sarcastically. "Okay, that's weird" Elena told Matt as they stopped walking. "I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asked Elena. "Okay I don't want to be a part of this award conversation. So I'm leaving" Nicole says as she walks over to Stefan. "Hey Stefan" Nicole said as she sat down next to him. "Hey Nicole...I got to go my uncle just called, he needs my help with something" Stefan said putting his phone away. "Okay ill see you later" Nicole said as he gets up and leaves.

*After school outside the grill*

Nicole sat with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena, talking and drinking some coffee. "So I was talking with Grams. She said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was a lot of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity" Bonnie told her friends. "Mm. Yeah and then you pored Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens" Caroline said sarcastically. "So then what?" She asked Elena. "So then, nothing" Elena said. "You and Stefan talk all night. There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?" Caroline asked. "Nope, we didn't go there" Elena answered her. "Not even a hand shake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay you are supposed to share the smut" Caroline said looking at Elena. "What is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already" Caroline said. "It's easy, Elena. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Sex." Nicole explained to her twin. "Profound" Elena told them as they flooded fillers. "Where you going?" Bonnie asked Elena as she gets up. "Nicole's right, it is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do. Nicole I need you to drive me there" Elena said. "Okay" Nicole said as they walked over to her purple Cameron.

*outside the boarding house*

Nicole pulled up to the boarding house. "Elena I don't think he's here". "Come on we'll see if he's home and if he's not then we will leave, okay?" Elena told her twin as they got out of the car. "Okay" Nicole said as they walked up to the door. Elena rings the door bell/rope thing. As Elena knocked on the do, it slowly opened. Nicole follows her sister inside. "Stefan ?" Nicole said. "Stefan?" Elena said as she walks further into the house. "Wow" Nicole said looking around the room. "Elena come on, let's go, he's not here". "Yeah okay". Nicole and Elena walk back to the door when a crow fly's straight at them. Elena turned and ran into to a guy standing right behind her. "We're so sorry for barging in" Elena told the dark haired man. "The door was ..." Nicole said as they turned to see the door closed. "...Open". "You must be Elena and Nicole . I'm Damon, Stefan's brother". "He didn't tell us he had a brother" Elena said looking at Damon. "We'll Stefan's not on to brag, please come" Damon said. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second". "Wow. This is your living room?" Nicole asked as they walked into the room. "Living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste" Damon told the twins looking around the room. "I see why my brother is so smitten by you Elena. It's about time. I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon tells Elena. "The last one?" Elena asked looking at him. "Yeah. Katherine. His girlfriend?...Oh you haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet". "No they haven't "Nicole told him. "Opps well I'm sure it'll come up now" Damon said. "Or maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationship end". "You says that like every relationship is doomed to end" Elena said. "I'm a fatalist ...Hello Stefan" Damon said as Elena and Nicole turned around to see Stefan standing behind the three of them. "Elena, Nicole I didn't know you we're coming over" Stefan said not looking away from Damon. "I know... I should have called-" Elena was interrupted be Damon. "Oh don't be silly, you two are welcomed any time... Right Stefan" Damon said. "I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you... He wasn't always such a looker." Damon told the girls. "Thank you for stopping by Elena, Nicole, it spawns nice seeing you both" Stefan said still not looking away from Damon. "Yeah we should go" Nicole said walking around Stefan. "It was nice meeting you, Damon" the twins said. "Great meeting you to Elena, Nicole" Damon said as the twins walk out of the house, towards the car. "That was weird" Nicole told Elena as she started to drive towards home.

*At the Gilbert house*

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues" Elena tells Aunt Jenna. "We'll, at least it's an ex girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues, or amphetamine issues" Aunt Jenna said taking a bite out of an apple. Nicole hears the door open. "Jeremy, Jeremy where were you?" Aunt Jenna said as she runs after him. "More stoner stories? Look Jenna, I get it. You were cool once. And that's cool" Jeremy told her, giving her a thumbs up. "Oh,no,no,no." Jenna said throwing the apple at him. "Ow. Why? Why did you do that?". "Listen u. Quit ditching class, or you're grounded" she tells him. "No discussion". "Parental authority. I like it. Sleep tight" Jeremy said going up stairs to his room.

*the next day*

Nicole, Elena, and Bonnie were handing out fliers. "Night of the comet" Elena said going someone a flier. "Would you like a program?". "He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked. "Or text" Nicole told her. "We never even exchanged that stuff. We never got to the texting part" Elena told them as they continued walking. "That's an important milestone" Bonnie tells her. "Isn't it? The time was wrong anyways". "When is it ever the right time?" Nicole asked. "I'm not ready Nicole, Bonnie". "Who is?" Bonnie asked. "At least I put myself out there" Elena said as she stopped walking to look at Bonnie. "It that what you're calling it?" Bonnie asked her. "What do you mean?" Elena asked Bonnie. "She means is that all she's hearing is reasons why you can't" Nicole told her twin as they started walking again.

*comet ceremony*

"Hey I got you a candle" Caroline said giving Nicole that candle. "Hey thanks". "Hey" Elena said to Matt. "Hey" Matt says as he lights her candle. "Thank you". "You're welcome". Elena walks over and lights Stefan's candle."Thank you...hi" He said as Elena looked up. Stefan lights Nicole's candle then follows after Elena. "You know, that comet, it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." Stefan told the twins. "Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil" Elena said as they looked at the comet. "I think it's just a ball of snow and ice trapped on a path that it can't escape" Stefan said. "Once every 145 years it gets to come home...I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself" Stefan said. "You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing" Nicole told him. "We'll I have a lot to apologies for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, Elena okay?"."You didn't tell us you had a brother" Elena told him as she and Nicole looked at him. "We're not very close. It's complicated" Stefan said looking back up at the comet. "Always" the twins say together. "He told us about your ex Katherine?" Elena said looking at Stefan. "And this is where I walk away" Nicole said walking over to Matt, Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie.

*some time later...at the grill*

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked coming up to the group. "You're her stalker, you tell us" Tyler told him. "I can't find her". "Probably found someone to part with"Tyler said "Sorry pill pusher, you've been replaced". "Pill pusher?" The twins asked form their seats next to Tyler. "Ask him" Tyler told them. "You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy said getting mad. "Are you dealing?" Elena asked Jeremy. "She's never gonna go for you"Tyler told him. "She already did. Over and over and over again" Jeremy said ignoring Elena's question. "Yeah, right" Tyler said not believing Jeremy. "Wait... You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Nicole asked her younger brother. "Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked him. "There's no way" Tyler said. "I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy told them. "What is he talking about? Matt questioned his best friend. "Nothing, man. Ignore him. He's a punk" Tyler told him. "You know what. How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister" Matt said to the group. "We'll check the bathroom" Bonnie said as she and Caroline got up. "I'll check the square" Matt said. "I'll come with you" Jeremy said following Matt. "Ah. No,no,no." Nicole said. "You're coming with us" Elena said grabbing Jeremy. "So that's your game now? Dealing?" Nicole asked him. "I'm nit dealing" Jeremy told his older sister. "We're sick of the tough-love speech, Jer. It's clearing having no impact" Elena said looking at Jeremy. "You, Nicole ,and Jenna between the three-" Jeremy started. "We could stop. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it "Nicole told him. "Or to rehab where you'll sit in some group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart or you could tell us" Elena said. "I vote for none of the about" Jeremy said walking away. "Elena I'm going to go help Matt" Nicole said as she runs to catch up with Matt.

* Outside*

Nicole caught up with Matt. "Hey" Matt said to Stefan. "Hey". "Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked him. "No sorry". "We can't find her, Stefan. She's missing" Nicole told him. "I'll keep an eye out for her" Stefan said walking away. "Hey, I saw you at the hospital yesterday" Matt said as Stefan stopped walking. "Did you?". "What we're you doing there?" Matt asked. "Visiting" Stefan told them. "Visiting?" Nicole asked him, looking at him weirdly. Stefan starts walking away, not answering her question. "Matt come on let's keep looking" Nicole said as they watched Stefan walk away. "yeah okay, let's go".

*some time later ... At the grill*

Matt was fixing up Vicki's wound. "She said you found her wandering around" Matt said as Stefan walked over to them. "Yeah" Stefan said nodding his head. "So um thanks" Matt told him. "Ugh. Just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline asked Bonnie. "Yeah". "Excuse me. Hi" Stefan said. "Hi". "Have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked them. "She went home" Nicole told him. "I'm gonna give you Elena's number and her email" Bonnie said getting a pen and napkin. "She is big on texting and you can tell her I said so" Bonnie said giving him the napkin. "Thank you" Stefan said. Bonnie touched his hand when she gave him the napkin and got this weird look on her face. "You okay?" Stefan asked her. "What happen to you? ... That was rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me" Bonnie said as she got her stuff and left. "Yeah, she kinds of wigs out. It's her thing" Caroline told him as he walks away. "Hey Caroline I'm gonna go. Bye" Nicole told her friend. "Bye".

*Gilbert house*

Nicole and Elena walked upstairs to hear a noise coming from Jeremy's room. "Jer?" Elena asked. "No, it's me. The hypnotic patrol" Aunt Jenna said looking thought Jeremy's stuff. "What are you doing?" Nicole asked her. "I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy... Jackpot" Aunt Jenna said finding something drug related. "I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative" she says as she holds up a shoe. "What brought this on?" Elena asked as she and Nicole sat on Jeremy's bed. "Your ass of a history teacher, shamed me good yesterday" Aunt Jenna said looking thought Jeremy's dresser. "You got Tannered. Been there" the twins said."'Discover the impossible, Miss Sommers'. Got it thanks" Aunt Jenna said holding up weed she found in Jeremy's dresser. "Like I didn't know I was screwing up". "You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna" Nicole told her."Yes I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so east. You know, high school, marriage, having the three of you" Aunt Jenna told Nicole and Elena."I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong this and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault" Jenna said as she sits down next to Nicole. "This is just the fear talking" Elena told her moving closer to her. "You're a little scared that's all" Nicole said. "We all are" Elena told her. "I have to go do something. But are you going to be okay?" Elena asked her Aunt as she gets up. Aunt Jenna nodded her head. Elena walks out of the room. Nicole turns to look at her aunt"I'm going to go to bed"she said giving Jenna a hug. "Okay night" Aunt Janna said as Nicole walks into her room. Nicole curls up next to the window with her stuff animal, Klaus, and looks up to watch the comet go by.

*later that night*

Elena goes into her twins room. "Nicole you'll never guest what happen. Stefan-" Elena started then stopped when she noticed her twin a sleep next to the window. Elena grabs Nicole's blanket and puts it around her sleeping twin. "Good night sis" Elena said quietly as she turns off the light and leaves the room, closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3- Friday Night Bites

I posted so links on my profile for this story so go check them out and im sooooooooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Please review and tell me what you thing.

* * *

Chapter 3- Friday Night's Bites

"Nicole...Nicole wake up" Elena said shaking her twin awake. "Huh... What Elena" Nicole said as she rubbed her eyes from her seat by the window. "Don't you want to know what happened with me and Stefan last night?" Elena asked as she sits on Nicole's bed. "No but you're going to tell me anyways...so what happen?" Nicole said as she went to her closet to look for an outfit to wear today. "We'll I went over to his house. We talked for awhile then we kissed" Elena said as she watched Nicole get ready. "How was the kiss?" Nicole asked turning to her twin. "Amazing... What's wrong?" Elena responded seeing a sad look on Nicole's face. "Nothing...I'm happy for you, I just wish I could find some nice like Stefan" Nicole said with a sigh. Elena gets up form Nicole's bed and gives her a hug. "Don't worry you'll find someone" Elena told her. "Yeah" Nicole said as she returns the hug. "Now go get dress. We're going to be late" Nicole said as she pushes Elena out of her room. "Okay okay I'm going".  
*some time later at school*  
"Listen, I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow" Bonnie told Elena as they get out of her car. "You were the ones who said to go for it" Elena told Bonnie and Nicole. "Now she's saying to take it slow" Nicole said as they started walking towards the school. "Why the about- face?" Elena asked Bonnie. "It's not an about face, you're single for the first time in your high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field" Bonnie told her. "Oh because she's so that girl" Nicole said sarcastically. "Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena asked Bonnie. "It's stupid". "Bonnie" Elena said grabbing Bonnie's arm. "What?" Bonnie asked. "Spit it out" Nicole said. "I accidentally touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling" Bonnie told the twins. "Is that it?" The twins asked looking at Bonnie likes he's crazy. "It was 'bad' bad" Bonnie told them. "Is this the witch-mojo thing again?" Nicole asked. "You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about one of my best friends' new boyfriend" Bonnie told Elena. "And I love you for it. I do. But I feel good" Elena said as she gives Bonnie a hug. "It's been a hard year and I'm starting kind of feel like things are going back to normal for me. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that" Elena explained to Bonnie and Nicole. "Morning Elena, morning Nicole, morning Bonnie" Stefan said walking over to them. "Hey ...umm, I gotta go find Caroline. She's not answering her phone, so I'll see you guys later" Bonnie said walking away. "Bonnie wait" Elena said as Bonnie continued to walk away. "She doesn't like me very much" Stefan said. "She doesn't know you" Nicole started as she gives Stefan a hug. "She's our best friend, she's looking out for me but when she does, she will love you" Elena told him as they started walking. "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked him. "Yes". "Perfect. Dinner. Our house 8:00" Nicole told him as they stopped walking. "You, me, Nicole, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and shell get to see what a great guy you are" Elena told him. "Mission accomplished" Nicole said. Suddenly out of nowhere Stefan turned around to catch a football that was coming straight at his head. The twins watched as Stefan threw the ball back at Tyler with a smile on his face. "Wow" Nicole said. "That throw was insane, I didn't know you played football" Elena said as they walked into the school. "I used too. It was a long time ago" Stefan said. "So why don't you try out for the team?" Nicole asked him. "Yeah, I don't think so" he said looking at the twins. "So you don't like football?" Elena asked him as they stopped at their lockers. "No I love football. It's a great sport but in this case I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler and we all know how Matt feels" Stefan said as he leans on the wall. "They don't know you" Nicole told him as she grabs her books from her locker. "To them, you're the mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of making some friends" Elena said. "Says the girl who spends her time writing in a cemetery" Stefan tells Elena. "Hey, come on. There's more to her than just gloomy, graveyard girl". Nicole said. "There's a whole other Elena that you haven't met yet. She was in to everything, very busy" Elena told Stefan. "We'll, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asked as the bell rings. "Soon" the twins tell him. "She's working on it".  
*History Class*  
"World war II ended in...? Anyone got anything? ...anyone...1945" Mr. Tanner said. Nicole watched as Stefan and Elena quietly talked to each other. "Pearl Harbor...nothing? Miss Gilbert? Ahem" Mr. Tanner said getting Elena's attention. "Hmm?" Elena said as she turns to look at him. "Pearl Harbor?" Mr. Tanner asked her. "Um...". "December 7th, 1941" Stefan answered for her. "Thank you Miss Gilbert" Me. Tanner said sarcastically. "Anytime" Stefan said as the class started to laugh. "Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall?" Mr. Tanner asked. "1989. I'm good with dates sir" Stefan answered him. "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act" Mr. Tanner asked.  
"1964".  
"John F. Kennedy assassination".  
"1963".  
"Martin Luther King".  
" '68".  
"Lincoln?"  
"1865".  
"Roe vs. Wade".  
"1973".  
"Brown vs. Board".  
"1954".  
"The Battle of Gettysburg".  
"1863".  
"Korean war".  
"1950 to 1953".  
"Ha! It ended in '52. Ha-Ha-Ha" Mr. Tanner said as they kept going back and forth. "Um, actually, sir, it was '53" Stefan said. "Look it up, somebody quickly" Mr. Tanner said. Nicole pulled out her iPhone. "It was ... 1953" Nicole said. The class clapped for Stefan as the bell rings.  
* In the hallway*  
"How did you know all of that?"Nicole asked as they walked out of class. "Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing" Stefan said smirking at the twins.  
*After school*

Nicole and Elena walked out to practice field. Elena started to stretch as Nicole got the music together. "Oh my God! You're both here" Bonnie said when she noticed them. "Yup. I can't be sad girl forever" Elena told her. "And I just can't say no to Caroline, she asked me yesterday if I would do the music for practice" Nicole said as she messed with the radio. "The only way to get things back to the way they were is to do things that were" Elena told Bonnie. "Oh and your coming to dinner tonight" the twins told her. "I am?" Bonnie asked confused. "Mn-hm. You, me, Nicole, and Stefan" Elena said as she went into a spit. "You have to give him a chance" Elena said noticing the look on Bonnie's face. "Tonight's no good" Bonnie said. Elena and Nicole gave her a look. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times" Bonnie said as she tried to change the subject. "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett" Elena said. "You're going to be there!" Nicole said as she fixed the radio. "Find. I'll go" Bonnie said giving in. "Good" Elena and Nicole said. "Seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked looking around. "I don't know. It's not like her" Elena said. "Last I saw her was last night" Nicole told them. "I'll try her again" Bonnie said as she grabs her phone. "Umm... Is that her?" Nicole asked pointing to a blue car. Bonnie and Elena turned to look at the car that's pulling up. "Oh my god. That must be the mystery guy from the Grill" Bonnie said. "That's not a mystery guy" Elena said getting up. "That's Damon Salvatore" Nicole said as Elena helped her up. "Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Bonnie asked. "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind" Caroline smirked at the twins as she walked over. "Sorry I'm late girls. I was busy" schedule told the group. Nicole and Elena watched as Damon drove away.  
*that night*  
Nicole, Bonnie, and Elena were preparing for Stefan to come over, getting things set up and ready for dinner. "You explain it, last night I'm watching 9-0, commercial break comes on and I'm like, 'I bet it's that phone commercial!' And sure enough, it's the guy and the girl with the bench, he files to Paris and he files back. They take a picture" Bonnie said as Elena pulled out the food. "Oh come on, that commercial's on a content loop" Nicole said walking over with some bowls. "Fine. Well how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing eight, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie said. "Maybe we should play the lottery" Elena said as she hands Nicole a container of food. "Have you talked to your Grams?" Nicole asked her. "She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you two want to be witches" Bonnie said as she pours food in to one of the bowls. "I don't want to be a witch" the twins said together. "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone" Bonnie told the twins as Elena poured food into a bowl. "Okay, serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked looking for them. "Middle drawer on your left" Bonnie said pointing to the drawer. Elena, not believing her, opened the drawer to find the spoons. "Okay, you've been in this kitchen a thousand times" Nicole said. "Yeah that's it" Bonnie said sarcastically. Elena smiled as the door bell rang. "Okay, he's here, don't be nervous, just be your normal loving self" Nicole said to Bonnie as Elena went Townsend the door.  
*in the dining room*  
"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan as she decided to break the awkward silence. "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right" Stefan said. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and..." Elena said as Bonnie cut her off. "Yeah, I heard". "Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Nicole asked trying to change the subject. "Um parents divorced. No mom, love with my dad" Bonnie said looking at Stefan. "No, about the witches" Nicole said as she took a bite of food. Stefan looks as Nicole as she said that. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool" Elena told Stefan as they turn to look at Bonnie. "Cool isn't the word I'd use" Bonnie said shaking her head. "We'll, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s" Stefan said. "My family came by way of Salem" Bonnie said. "Really?" Stefan asked. Bonnie shocked her head yes. "Salem witches?" "Yeah" Bonnie told him. "I'd say that's pretty cool" Stefan said. "Really? Why?" Bonnie asked him. "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity" Stefan explained. "Yeah... They are" Bonnie said as the doorbell rand. "I wonder who that could be" Nicole said as she and Elena got up."Surprise!" Caroline said when Nicole opens the door. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert". "Oh" the twins said."Hope you don't mind" Damon said from behind Caroline. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his bother as Caroline came inside the house. "Waiting for Elena or Nicole to invite me in" Damon said from outside the door. "Oh yeah, you can-" Elena started. "No,no,no" Stefan said cutting of Elena. "He can't, um, stay, can you Damon?" "Get in here" Caroline said. "We're just finishing up" Stefan said quickly. "It's fine" Elena said. "Just come on in" Nicole said. "You have a beautiful home, Elena, Nicole" Damon said as he walks into the house. "Thank you" the twins said.  
*In the living room after dessert*  
"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team" Caroline said to Stefan as they all sat in the living room. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you go for it" she said as she puts her cup on the coffee table. "That's what I'm always telling him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. you have to go get it" Damon said. "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. Oh and Nicole thank you so much for coming to fix the radio" Caroline said. "Welcome" Nicole told her. "Elena, I don't know how you're going to learn it" Caroline said. "I'll work with her, she'll get it" Bonnie said from her seat next to Stefan. "I guess we can put her in the back" Caroline said to herself. "you know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena" Damon said. "It's because their parents died. Yeah, I mean, Elena's just going totally going through a blah phase. she used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity" Caroline said. "I'm sorry Elena, Nicole. I know what it's like to lose both of your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched every single person we've ever cared about die" Damon said as he stares at Stefan. "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon" Stefan told his older brother. "Oh, you're right, Stef, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was to bring her up. Ha." Damon said with a smile.  
*Awkward silence*  
"Umm...Okay...Well...I'm just going to go clean the dishes" Nicole said as she walks into the kitchen. "One more" Damon says walking over to Nicole with a glass in his hand. "Mmm thank you" Nicole said as she turned around from the sink. Damon hand Nicole he glass, but it slipped and but before it hits the ground, Damon caught it. "Nice save" Nicole said taking the glass from him. "i like you, you know how to laugh. And our sister...Elena makes Stefan smile, which is something i haven't seen in a very long time" Damon said leaning against the counter. "Earlier, did you mean Katherine?" Nicole asked turning to Damon. "Mm-hm" Damon said as he helps load the dishwasher. "How did she die?" Nicole asked. "In a fire. Tragic fire" Damon said. "Recently?" Nicole asked. "It seems like it was yesterday". "What was she like?" Nicole asked. "She was beautiful. A lot like you and your sister in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish, and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive" Damon told her. "So which one of you dated her first?" Nicole asked as she hands Damon a plate. "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine" Damon said as he closes the dishwasher. Nicole walks over to the counter and starts folding the placemats. "I'd tell Elena to quite cheerleading if I were you" Damon said. "Why do you say that?" "Oh, I saw her at practice. She looked miserable" Damon said. "You saw that?" Nicole asked him. "Am I wrong?" Damon asked looking at Nicole. "She used to love it. But things are different this year. Everything that mattered doesn't matter anymore" Nicole told him. "So don't let it, have her quite, move on. Problem Da" Damon said. "Something's could matter again" Nicole told him. "Maybe. But it seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon said looking at Nicole. "I'm sorry...About Katherine... you lost her too" Nicole said. "Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked as she and Elena walked in. "Sure why not" Damon said.  
*Some time later*  
"Bye guys thanks for coming" the twins said as Nicole closed the door after everyone left. "Well that was fun" Nicole told her twin as they walked up stairs to their bedrooms. "Night sis" Elena said giving Nicole a hug."Night" Nicole said as she walks into her room. Nicole started getting ready from bed when she notices a small box with a red ribbon on it, sitting on her window seat. 'Where did this come from?' Nicole thought to herself as she walks over to her opened window, picking up the small box. Nicole opened the box to see a beautiful necklace with an emblem of the Japanese symbol for love."It's so pretty. I'll wear it tomorrow" Nicole said as she close her window and puts the necklace on her dresser. Nicole went to bed not noticing a shadowy figurer standing outside of her house.  
*The Next Day After School*  
"Ohh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey" Elena said as Stefan walked over to her and Nicole."What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked. "I quit" Elena said. "She's a quitter" Nicole told him. "No. Hey you're not a quitter. You both suffered a great loss" Stefan told them. "Elena I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird but i want you to have this" Stefan said pulling out a necklace. "Oh my god it's beautiful" Elena told him. "It's something that I've had forever and I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now" Stefan told his girlfriend. "I'd very much like it if you wear it for me, for good luck". "Is that rose that I smell?" Nicole asked as Elena showed her the necklace. "No its a...It's an herb" Stefan told the twins. "It's nice, huh?'" "I love it" Elena said as Stefan helped her put it on. "That's a beautiful necklace you have on Nicole. Where'd you get it?" Stefan asked Nicole. "Oh...Um... I don't know...I found it last night on my window seat" Nicole said playing with the necklace around her neck. "It's really pretty and it smells just like the herb in mine" Elena said getting a close look at the necklace. "Thanks" Nicole said. "I wanted to thank the both of you for pushing me to go for the team. It feels good" Stefan said. "You're welcome" Nicole told him. "We're a pair. I quite and you start" Elena told him. "We're a...um...we're a work in progress" Stefan said. "The both of you will figure it out" Nicole told them.  
*That Night*  
Nicole was with Jeremy when Tyler came up to him. "Oh don't look so down, you can have her when I'm done" Tyler told Jeremy. "Tyler why don't you just leave my brother alone" Nicole told him as Jeremy punched Tyler in the face. "JEREMY/TYLER" Nicole and Vicky screamed as Jeremy and Tyler started to fight. "Tyler. Tyler. Stop" Vicky said as she tried to break you the fight. "Hey, he's down. Enough!" Stefan said as he pulls Tyler off of Jeremy. "Jeremy no" Nicole said as he hits Stefan with a broken bottle. "Tyler knock it off" Matt said as he holds on to Tyler. "Get off me" Tyler said. "What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena asked running up to him. "Put your head up, you're bleeding". "I'm fine" Jeremy said walking off. Nicole followed after him but lost him at the parking lot. Nicole closed the trunk of her purple Camaro after putting her jacket in it. Nicole jumped hen see noticed Damon standing right in front of her. "You scared me. What are you doing here?" Nicole asked him. "I'm hiding from Caroline" Damon whispered. "And why is that?" Nicole whispered back. "I needed a break" Damon as in a normal voice. "She talks more than I can listen". "That could be a sign" Nicole told him. "Well, she's awfully young" Damon told Nicole. "Not much younger than you are" Nicole responded. "Yeah. I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy". "Caroline dose have annoying traits but we've been friends since first grade and that means something to me" Nicole told him. "Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention" Damon said. "Yes, it is. Otherwise, you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say" Nicole told him. "You're right, I do have other intentions, but so do you" Damon told her. "Really?" Nicole asked not believing him. "Mm-hm. i see them. You want me" Damon said. "Excuse me?" Nicole said. "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't wanna. I bet you've even dreamed about me. And right now, you wanna kiss me" Damon told her as he got closer to her. Nicole looked at him for the longest time then she brushed out laughing. "HAHAHA thats not true. Damon, I want to be your friend, thats all" Nicole told him as she used her car for support because she almost fell over from laughing. "Really? You want to be my friend?" Damon asked her as they started to walk towards the boy's locker room. "Mm-hm" Nicole told him. "Well if you want to be my friend, then you need to know something " Damon said with a smirk on his face as they stopped by the boys locker room. "And whats that?" Nicole asked him. "Wait and see" Damon said as Stefan walked over to the locker room. "Just stay here and be quite" he said as Nicole nodes her head. "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend" Damon said clapping his hands as Matt walks away from Stefan. "It's all so, 'Rah, rah, go team, yeah'". "Not tonight. I'm done with you" Stefan tells him brother. "Nice trick with Nicole. Let m guess vervain in the necklace. I was a bit surprise. I'm guessing Elena as one too" Damon said. " I don't know where Nicole got hers but I did give Elena one" Stefan said as he starts walking away. " You're not going to hurt them Damon". "No?" Damon asked him. "Because deep down inside there i apart of you that feels for them" Stefan told his older brother. "I'm really tempted to kill you" Damon said. "And you had life times to do it yet I'm still alive and there you are" Stefan said. "You've still haunting me after 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her and you tortured me because you still love her. And that, my brother, that is your humanity" Stefan told him. "Salvatore" Mr. Tanner yelled asked over to the brothers. "What the hell?... We got a game to play". "If that's my humanity ...then what's this?" Damon asked as he ran over to Tanner and killed him. "Damon what are you doing?" Nicole yelled running from her hiding spot. "Anyone, any time, any place" Damon told Stefan. "This is what you needed to know if you're really going to be my friend, Nicole...I'm a vampire" Damon told her as he blurred away. "Oh my god" Nicole said as she fainted. " Easy...I got you" Stefan said as he catches her before he hits the ground. Stefan blurred her to her house and put her into her bed. "Damn it Damon" Stefan said looking at Nicole fainted form before he blurred out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4- Family Ties

Chapter 4 – Family ties

_Nicole woke up to a noise coming from downstairs and gets out of bed. "Hello? Jeremy? Elena?" Nicole said as she walks down the stairs. "Hello?" Nicole turned the light switch on and off, only to find out that the power is out. "This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack" the TV said as Nicole walked towards it. "The wild animal terrorizing citizens has claimed two more victims, two local high school students, Elena and Nicole Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks". "You know what's coming next" a deep voice said as Nicole gasped and turned to see Damon standing behind her. Nicole runs and opens the door to see Damon. Nicole screams as she slams the door shut. Nicole started to walk up the stairs when Damon appeared behind her and bit into her neck. Nicole let out a loud scream as Damon drank her blood._

Nicole gasped as she woke up from her dream. 'What was that?' Nicole thought to herself as she got out of bed. 'What happened last night? How did I get home?' Nicole thought as she got ready for the day. The memories from last flowed into her head. "Damon and Stefan are vampires" Nicole said quietly as she looked at herself in the mirror after she put on her necklace. 'What do I do now? Should I tell Elena?' Nicole thought as she walked downstairs. "Scum ball. Scum bucket" Aunt Jenna said as she watched the news. "Who are you talking to?" Elena asked as Nicole made them some coffee. "Him" Aunt Jenna said. "The news guy?" Nicole asked as she hands Elena a cup of coffee. "Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Did your mom ever tell you two why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Aunt Jenna asked looking at the twins. "Oh, no way" Elena said. "You and him? He's cute" Nicole told her aunt. "He's not cute. There's nothing cute about him" Aunt Jenna said as she turned the TV off. "What are you doing with that?" she asked as Elena opened an old box. "I went and got it yesterday from the safe deposit box" Elena said as she starts cleaning the objects in the box. "Mom told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display" Nicole said as she sits next to Elena. "Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Aunt Jenna asked as she picked up the ring. "Originally, it was Great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring" Elena said. "How much do you think this stuff is worth, like, on eBay?" Jeremy asked. "You're not going to find out" Nicole said. "That stuff is mom and dad's, you can't just give it away" Jeremy said to Elena. "I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan Jeremy" Elena told their little brother. Elena hands the box to Nicole as the door bell rang. Nicole watched from the hallway as Elena pulled Stefan inside. 'Maybe I should wait till I talk to Damon or Stefan before telling Elena' Nicole thought as Elena and Stefan started to make out. Nicole walked away, giving them some privacy.

*Later. At the Mystic Grill*

"You're taking Damon to the Founder's Party? What about me?" Bonnie asked Caroline as she, Caroline, and Nicole sat at a table. "Go with Elena" Caroline told her. "She's asking Stefan" Nicole told them. "Okay, go by yourself" Caroline said. "Gee thanks" Bonnie said sarcastically. "Bonnie you can go with me" Nicole said. "Thanks" Bonnie told her. "What about your mom? Is she okay with you bring Damon?" she asked Caroline. "And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline asked. "He's older, sexy, danger guy" Bonnie said. "Older, sexy, danger guy? Is that the official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline asked. "Caroline no more witch jokes, okay?" Nicole said. "That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked" Bonnie said. "Okay" Caroline said quietly. "And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama" Caroline said. "Like?" Nicole and Bonnie asked. "I'm not really supposed to say anything" Caroline said. "Caroline Forbes, When have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked. "Okay. But neither of you can say anything to Elena" Caroline said. "No" Bonnie and Nicole said.

*After Caroline told them Damon's secret*

"Wow" Bonnie said. "I know right" Caroline said. "Guys I have to go. I'll see you guys late" Nicole said as she got up to leave.

*The Next Day*

Jeremy answered the door to see Tyler standing there. "I'm here for my mom. Supposed to pick up a box-" Tyler said. "It's right here" Nicole said as Elena handed him the box. "Please be careful" Elena said. "Yeah, be careful with it, dick" Jeremy said. "Hey. Not now, okay guys?" Elena said. "I'm fine. He's just being a punk" Tyler said. "I got your punk" Jeremy told him. "Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that we'll see her tonight" Nicole said before the boys could start fighting. "Hey would it make a difference is I told you that I actually like Vicki?" Tyler asked as he stopped Jeremy from closing the door. "Not even if you meant it" Jeremy said closing the door.

*Later*

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty Vixen" Bonnie asked Elena as she, Nicole, and Elena sat at the kitchen table. "Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked. "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date" Bonnie said. "You seem happy-ish". "I am-ish. Tonight's gonna be a good night. But don't let that stop the two of you from telling me whatever it is you both wanted to tell me" Elena told Nicole and Bonnie. "What if we tell you in the morning?" Nicole asked. "I don't want to ruin the night" Bonnie said. "Bonnie, Nicole out with it" Elena said. "Bonnie just tell her" Nicole said. "Okay, but it has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill us if it gets back to Damon that she squealed" Bonnie said. "Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story". "Uh-huh" Elena said giving Bonnie her undivided attention. "Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Nicole asked. "I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues" Elena said. "Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon and that drove Stefan mad. So he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies untiled it work and she turned against Damon" Bonnie told Elena. "That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's" Elena said. "We just wanted you to know" Nicole told her twin. "Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business" Elena said as Bonnie started to paint her nails. "Unless he's a calculating, manipulating liar" Nicole said. "That is your business" Bonnie said. "Stefan in none of those things" Elena said staring at Bonnie and Nicole. "Yeah? How do you know?" Nicole asked as she grabbed the black nail polish. Elena stayed silent. Elena's cell phone started to ring. "Hell? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood…What do you mean?...It is? Are you sure? Because I saw it. Let me check. Mm-hm…I will find it and bring it. Okay. Bye" Elena said getting off the phone. "What's wrong?" Nicole asked as Elena walked into Jeremy's room. "Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy asked as Elena slapped him in the back of his head. "The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena asked as Nicole walked into the room. "What watch?" he asked. "The one you stole from Mom's box" Elena said. "Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. She can't find it and she thinks that she is the one that lost it". "And maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it" Jeremy told his older sisters. "Don't even play that card" Nicole said. "You took it". "Am I gonna find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena asked. "Screw the both of you" Jeremy said going over to his closet. "I would never sell this okay?" "Then why did you take it?" Nicole asked. "Because it is supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His dad gave it to him and now what?" Jeremy said giving the watch to Elena. "And he was gonna give it to you" Elena said. "Yeah" Jeremy said as the twins walked out of his room. "Look, Jeremy, it's still yours okay? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want us to do?" Elena asked from the door way. "Just take it and get out" Jeremy said.

*Later that night. At the Lockwood Mansion*

Nicole and Bonnie walked up the steps of the Lockwood Mansion to be greeted by Mrs. Lockwood. "Nicole, Bonnie you both look beautiful" Mrs. Lockwood said giving the girls a hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood" the girls said. Nicole and Bonnie continued walking around the house as Mrs. Lockwood continued to greet guest. "Hey Bonnie, I'm going to go find Elena" Nicole said as she walked away. "There you are" Nicole said as she found Elena with Stefan in the family heritage room, reading an old parchment. "'The founding families of Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural Founder's council celebration.' Wow look it's the original guest registry" Elena said. "Look at all the familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood" Nicole said reading from over Elena shoulder. "Is that Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked as the twins turned to look at Stefan. "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually" Damon said as he and Caroline joined the group. Nicole moved behind Elena slightly, felling a little nervous being near the two vampires. "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan told his older brother. "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family" Elena told Stefan. "Well I'm bored. I wanna dance and Damon won't dance with me" Caroline said. "Mm-mm" Damon said with a smile. "Could I just borrow your date, Elena?" Caroline asked. " …" Elena said. "I don't really dance" Stefan told Caroline. "Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk, he does it all" Damon said. "It's up to Stefan" Elena said. "Well I'm not taking no for an answer" Caroline said as she dragged Stefan away leaving Elena and a nervous Nicole with a smirking Damon. "I wanted to apologize to you, Nicole, for being a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan" Damon said to Nicole. "For what?" Elena asked him. "I don't wanna bring it up" Damon told the twins. "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers" he said. "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town until the war. There was a battle her-". "The Battle of Willow Creek" Nicole said cutting Damon off. "We talked about it in class" Elena started. "Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside". "What the history books left out was the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers so some of the founders that were on the confederate side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon has someone they loved very much in that church" Damon said as he walked around the twins and up to a small model of the church. "And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood". "Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Nicole asked quietly. "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon asked the twins. "I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you but my sister and I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just…I hope you two can work it out" Elena told Damon. "I hope so too" Damon said quietly. The three of them walked up to Stefan and Caroline. "What'd we miss?" Damon asked. "We were just chatting. Drink Damon?" Stefan asked holding a drink out for Damon. "No, thanks, I'll pass" Damon said. "Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked him. "Absolutely" Stefan said with a smile. "I'm gonna go walk around" Nicole said wanting to get away from Damon as Stefan pulled Elena onto the dance floor. Nicole walked around the house, saw her aunt talking to Logan Fell, then decide to go to the bathroom. Nicole walked into the bathroom to see Caroline and Elena standing at the mirror. "Hey girls" Nicole said. "Hey" the girls said. "So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena as the girls fixed their make-up. "Great, just great" Elena said. "Really? Well, my radar must be off because I was getting all sorts of other vibes" Caroline said as she puts on some more lip gloss. Nicole noticed a mark on Caroline's neck. "What is that?" she asked pointing it out to Elena. "Don't" Caroline said as Elena tried to get a better look at the mark. "Oh my god" Nicole said as Elena pulled Caroline's scarf down to see a bite mark. "Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked. "Nothing okay?" Caroline said pushing the twins away. "That's not nothing" Elena said. "Did somebody hurt you?" "No! Okay…it's….nothing it's just… my mom would kill me" Caroline said. Elena pulled down Caroline's shawl to see another bite mark on her back. "Did Damon do this?" Nicole asked. "No! Oh course not! Just leave me alone" Caroline said as she leaves the bathroom. Nicole and Elena walked out of the bathroom and the house. They spotted Damon and walked up to him. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or we will go to her mom, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her" Elena said as she and Nicole walk away from him to find Stefan. "You're right about Damon" Elena said. "What did he do" Stefan asked the twins. "There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks. And he has her all confused and messed in the head" Nicole told him. "You don't look surprised" Elena said. "Umm… I handling it" he said. "Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested" Elena said. "Elena, Nicole, please I … I don't expect you both to understand" Stefan said. "I don't understand anything, Stefan" Elena told him. "So why don't you just clear it up for us?" Nicole asked him, hoping he would tell that they were vampires. "Look there are things you don't know, okay? Things I want to tell you but I can't. And I may never be able to, and I just need you to trust me" Stefan said staring at Elena. "Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over" Elena said as both of them ignore Nicole. "I'm so sorry. I have to go" Stefan said as he follows Damon and Caroline. Nicole followed Stefan as Elena went back inside the house. Nicole caught up to Stefan to see Damon laying on the ground. "What did you do?" Nicole asked Stefan. "I spiked Caroline's drink, knowing that Damon would drink from her" Stefan said as he picked Damon up. "I got to get him out of here". "I'm coming with you" Nicole said as she followed him. "No" Stefan said. "Yes I am. We need to talk about this vampire thing" Nicole said. "Fine" Stefan said as he picked her up too and ran to the boarding house. Nicole followed Stefan and his Uncle Zack into the basement as Stefan throw Damon in to a cellar. "I'll explain everything to you in the morning" Stefan said as they walked back up stairs. "I'm not leaving" Nicole said. "Find then you can sleep on the couch" Stefan said as he went and got her a blanket. "Goodnight" Nicole said. "Goodnight. I'll get you some clothes in the morning" Stefan said about to walk up stairs to his room. "Um…actually if you could run and get my car, there are some extra clothes in the trunk" Nicole said holding out her keys with a puppy dog face. "Find" Stefan said taking her keys. He runs back to the Lockwood Mansion after the party was over, got in her car and drove it back the boarding house. Stefan opens the trunk to see a bag of clothes and a stuffed German shepherd. Stefan walks inside to give Nicole her stuff. He gets over to her and see that she is passed out. "Goodnight Nicole. I never wanted you or your sister to get involved with this" Stefan said quietly as he puts the stuffed animal in her arms and her bag next to the couch.


	5. Authors Note

Dear readers,

Im sooooooo sorry that I havnt updated in a while. I start school on Monday and im just trying to get all the things I'll need.

I just want to let everyone know that I will try to update whenever I can but it's going to be very slow.

Sincerely,

CaptainFlame


End file.
